bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Lulu
'Meeting Lulu '''is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot One day, buttercups have opened up in the garden and Bill and Ben want to know about them, Weed asks the flowerpot men why they want to know about buttercups, but they have already gone. Outside the shed, Boo says buttercups are special flowers but he can't remember why so Bill and Ben decide to ask Slowcoach why buttercups are so special and they run off to Slowcoach's house. Of course, Slowcoach knows why buttercups are special - the famous buttercup test, and he tells Bill and Ben that the buttercup test tells them if they like butter. Slowcoach tells Bill to hold the buttercup under Ben's chin, so Bill does what he is told and then he tickles Ben with the buttercup. This time, Bill holds the buttercup properly and Ben's chin shines yellow which means Ben does like butter, then Ben holds the buttercup and Bill's chin shines yellow too, so both the flowerpot men like butter. Bill asks Slowcoach what butter is, but unfortunately Slowcoach doesn't know so while the flowerpot men leave, he tries to remember. Next door, Rose has a visitor which is a doll (but Rose doesn't know this), then Tad arrives wondering who the doll is and Rose tells him she is a friend of the little girl who lives in their house. Tad introduces himself to the doll and when he shakes its hand, it says "Hello, I'm Lulu, who are you?", Tad thinks Lulu forgets easily and decides to take her to meet Bill and Ben so he pulls her buggy to the flowerpot men's garden. Bill and Ben think Lulu is very beautiful and both want to be her very special friend, when they shake her hand, she says "Hello, I like presents, do you?" and Weed tells the flowerpot men that if they want to be Lulu's special friend, they'll have to give her present. Then, Bill has an idea, he holds a buttercup under Lulu's chin and it shines yellow so butter is the present that Bill and Ben will give her. Bill goes to the shed to find something yellow that people use, when he slips on a bar of yellow soap and decides that will be his present. In the greenhouse, Ketchup shows Ben a yellow box of plant-food and Ben decides that will be his present. When the flowerpot men take their presents to Lulu, she doesn't say anything about them, but Bill really wants to be her special friend so he decides to show off by snapping a twig in half to show his muscles. Ben wants to be Lulu's special friend too, but when he dashes over to her, Bill sticks his leg out and Ben trips over it hurting his knee. While Ben rubs his hurt knee, Bill thinks he might become Lulu's special friend if he takes her away on his own. Bill takes Lulu to meet Slowcoach who has remembered that butter is something yellow that people eat. Bill thinks he might find butter growing in one of the vegetable patches so he rushes off to find some and while Slowcoach goes into his house to find a lettuce leaf for Lulu, Ben creeps up to Lulu and takes her away. At the end of the garden, Bill thinks he has found some butter and shows it to Whoops, but it is actually a carrot and Whoops tells Bill that it is not yellow. When Bill gets back to the bottom of the garden, he notices Lulu has gone and asks Slowcoach if he knows where she went, but he doesn't so Bill goes to find her. Outside the shed, Ben is introducing Boo to Lulu, when he hears Bill coming so he makes Boo promise not to tell Bill which way he and Lulu have gone, but Boo doesn't understand what Ben means so he accidentally tells Bill which way Ben and Lulu went. When Ben is pulling Lulu's buggy to Thistle's corner, it hits a pebble sending Lulu into the air and landing on the ground with a thump. Lulu begins to make crying sounds so Ben rubs her knee because that's what he did when he hurt ''his knee earlier on, then Lulu says "Hello, I'm Lulu, I like to dance" so Ben starts dancing with her. Suddenly, Ben sees Bill coming so he dashes into the kennel taking Lulu with him, Thistle can tell Ben is hiding from Bill so when Bill asks her where Ben and Lulu went, she tells him they went to the back gate and so Bill goes there. In the kennel, Ben sniggers and gives Lulu a high-five, but when he does, Lulu says "Oh, thank you, I'd like a nice cuddle" so Bill hears her and comes back. Bill then thinks he and Ben should stop hiding Lulu from each other so she can decide which of them will be her very special friend. Bill is showing off to Lulu again by dancing, then Tad arrives and tells the flowerpot men there's trouble - the little girl from next door is in floods of tears because she can't find Lulu, so Tad pulls Lulu's buggy back to next door's garden. Bill and Ben are sad to see Lulu go so Weed tells them that trying to be Lulu's special friend causes nothing but trouble between them, then Weed cheers the flowerpot men up by saying more buttercups may have opened. Bill and Ben meet Slowcoach who has finally remembered what butter is and he tells them that it's a yellow stuff that people spread over bread. The man who works in the garden has been eating bread and butter earlier and has left his plate by the shed so Bill and Ben take a slice of bread each and take a bite, but then they spit it out and run back to the bottom of the garden with their buttercups. Bill and Ben have found out they don't like butter and their new friend (Lulu) has gone home, but they are friends again and their yellow buttercups have brighten up Weed's day. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Whoops * Ketchup * Thistle * Rose * Tad * Lulu * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) * The little girl from next door (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Rose and Lulu Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen